the gathering
by shadowtat
Summary: what brings so many different types of people to come together? maybe pokemon? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The gathering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but i do own the characters and the fakemon in this fic.**

**This is my first pokemon fanfic so bare with me lol.**

Just a few things to say before starting the fanfic: firstly this is set about 30 years after Ash was in Hoenn, since then more islands have been discovered, more villages have been created and many more new pokemon have come to live in this region, secondly children have to go to school till they are 15 and have passed an exam before they are allowed to own a pokemon.

* * *

The night before had been roaring with a storm, rain had fell heavy all night long but you wouldn't have guessed that while looking at the weather now. The sun rays was running through the window giving a nice warm feeling onto a person's skin, there was such a person enjoying this atmosphere; a 15 year old girl sitting on the window sill, she was wearing a red pair of trousers with black stripes either side, a white t-shirt and had long black hair down to the middle of her back, she could feel the tiredness getting to her, she didn't know whether it was from the weather or the fact today she would find out if she could have her very first pokemon.

"Stacey before you go out can you quickly switch the lights over in room B2 please" shouted a high pitched woman's voice from downstairs.

"Urm yeah sure....... I guess," replied Stacey as she stood up taking her red and black jacket off the back of the chair and quickly putting it on. She slowly walked over to her door and stopped before taking another look around her room, this could be the last morning she wakes up here and this could be the last day she could feel like a nobody. Stacey slowly walked down the corridor and entered another room where the lights were dim; she managed to feel her way to a laptop on a desk and pressed a button which suddenly changed the lights brighter. As Stacey's eyes started to focus she had a quick look around the room, she saw a bunch of metal boxes with glass fronts and inside each one was a pokemon egg on a bed with a bulb above it; Stacey sniggered at the thought that these eggs her parents breed were her only real friends.

"OH Stacey your going be late you better hurry, don't worry though princess after your finished come back and we will have your stuff ready," said a butch voice from outside.

"OK..... thanks dad," replied Stacey who found herself running back out of the room, forgetting to close the door, running down the corridor till she got to the dark brown wooden stairs which she nearly jumped down, she grabbed a white envelope off a table by the front door, she quickly swung the door open and was outside in the breeze of the fresh air.

"Bye princess," said Stacey's dad as she ran past him and two baby zigzagoons, he was replied with a wave as he watched her disappear down the street giving him a smile.

Stacey was running down a long path past many different types of houses; some were big, some were small, small were painted bright yellow and others were dull brown but none of these mattered to her she was interested in getting to the lab. As Stacey kept on running she felt like her feet were starting to get wider apart which made her snigger at the idea she could be a hitmonlee, she suddenly stopped and realised she was there, she was outside the huge lab; it was light brown with red framing, huge windows to match the huge size of the building and was surrounded by a huge metal rail fence. A part of the fence in front of Stacey started to slide behind another part of the fence.

"Please come up," said a voice from a small box attached to a wooden post. Stacey didn't need to be told again as she soon made her way up the hill to the building as she got to the door she raised her hand slowly and turned it into a fist and just as she was about to knock the door opened abruptly. Stacey was stunned at the sudden movement she realised in place of where the door was a young man wearing a long white lab coat, short dark green hair, large glasses, a rough shaven beard, cream shorts and black sandals.

"Hey there Stacey, do you have your envelope?" asked the man as he placed his hand out in front of him.

"Oh yes here it is professor Hawtin," replied Stacey as she handed over the large envelope she earlier picked up off the desk.

"Ah very good, well follow me then," said professor Hawtin as he took the envelope and started walking back into the lab as he opened the envelope and started flicking through the pages within not realising that Stacey was following close by. As the continued to walk through the very long corridor Stacey admired the scene, she took in every detail of everything around her, there was; certificates on the wall, pictures of all the previous professors, including professor Birch, there was also pictures of random people with various pokemon, stacks of books and papers on the floor and then was a very large picture of professor Hawtin, a bunch of other people, Stacey's parents, a few babies and some very young looking pokemon including a Jirachi.

"Wow I didn't know you knew my parents and is that the rare Jirachi? I didn't know my mom and dad had met such a cool pokemon," stated Stacey as she stopped in front of the picture.

"Oh yes I know your parents very well and well we met Jirachi once he helped save Littleroot," replied professor Hawtin as he opened the door next to the picture, "anyway here we are, after you". Both Stacey and the professor entered a large room full of machines, computers, even more stacks of books, files and folders, in the background there was an extreme weird sci-fi noises and in the middle of the room was a round cylinder object that was lit up round the edges and on top was three white orbs with black crosses surrounding them. As Stacey turned round to face the professor she noticed him typing something on one of the computers, then he swung round with a big smile on his face and said, "Well done looks like you passed, but before I can give you your first pokemon I need you to answer me one last question, what is an x – ball?"

"Oh right I figured it wouldn't be so easy, well an x – ball is the new and improved version of the pokemon, it has a better rate of catching and also allows the trainer to carry an extra two balls or pokemon," said Stacey without breaking a smile.

"Well done now which one would you like? We have a treecko, mudkip and torchic," said the professor as he pointed to the table with the three x-balls on.

"Urm I would like a mudkip I guess, I think, urm yeah that one, yeah that's the one i want," replied Stacey as she picked up the x-ball with the water symbol on.

"Nice choice, now then here is some more empty x-balls, pokedex and within your dex is your license this means you can carry pokemon," said the professor as he handed over all the items to the young teenage girl.

"Thanks professor," said Stacey as she accepted the items and started making her way out of the lab with her new found pokemon, "hmm why do I still feel so lonely? Hmm maybe if I? Come out mudkip," whispered Stacey as she threw her x-ball into the air which in turn opened up releasing a stream of red light, as the light faded standing in its place was a small blue lizard with yellow spikes sticking out of its cheeks, a large white fin as a tail and black eyes.

"Mudkip," replied the little lizard as he ran over to Stacey rubbing itself up her leg.

"I guess this does mean I won't be alone anymore, time to go home and get our stuff," said Stacey as she picked her new friend up and started running back home.

* * *

**Well there you go my first pokemon chapter hope you like it, I know it's a bit well blah but it does get better I'm just no good at the start of chapters where everything has to be explained and introduced I find it boring anyway it does get better so bare with it lol, please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The gathering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but i do own the characters and the fakemon in this fic.**

**Just to let people know that this is my take on pokemon, therefore this mean this is my rules, like; my own versions of attacks, rules to pokeballs, rules to ages and it's my idea so if you don't like it then please keep it to yourself I don't care cause I'm doing this to let people know how I would've done pokemon.**

**This is my first pokemon fanfic so bare with me lol.**

* * *

The sun had not long just risen from where it slept and it's rays were hitting the floor with so much heat it could fry an egg, as the sun swelled up the sky it shined up three figures walking along a dirt road, every now and again they would take it in turns in jumping the odd puddle from the storm that had previously fell last night. The three figures soon showed that they were two boys, both wearing an orange top with a black stripe; the one on the right side and the other on the left side, they both wore the same black shorts with many pockets, cream back packs and they both had orange spike short hair with a black headband, the third person was a woman who wore a plain orange top, black open vest, black shorts, cream pouch hanging off her right shoulder and long orange hair; straight away anyone could tell that these were triplets.

"How much longer is it gonna take to get there?" asked the boy with the right stripe as he had his arms behind his heads.

"Oh be quiet Ben, it will take as long as it needs to be, if you didn't take so long getting ready we will be there," replied the girl after hitting Ben over the head causing him to trip over.

"Haha Lucy is right man, besides we are gonna see if we passed the test and get our first pokemon, so I myself would travel to the ends of the universe to get the results haha," replied the last triplet.

"Ok, ok, I get it Tony, I won't moan anymore, where are we now anyway?" asked Ben as he dusted himself off.

"Ah we are in fact in Littleroot so the lab should be round the corner," replied Tony trying not to laugh at his brother cleaning himself up.

----------------

_20 minutes later._

"Ok I think we are officially lost," said Ben as he continued to walk with his hands behind his hand, staring into space, "wow look at those Taillows".

"Hmm yeah maybe we are, and yeah they are cool but so if every pokemon that is why the sooner we find the lab the sooner I can start capturing them all, hehe," replied Tony as he punched the hair causing both his sister and brother to laugh.

"Oh hey there it is," said Lucy as she started running over to a huge building on top of a hill. The two brothers began to run to try and catch up with their sister they noticed a girl about their age; 15 running in the opposite direction with what looked like a small blue lizard.

"Whoo wait, that's the lab? It is huge, hang on we can't get in," said Ben as he started to shake the fence that surrounded the same lab that he was admiring.

"Hmm I wonder how we get in?" asked Lucy knowing she would never get an answer.

"Ah you three must be Atsum triplets please come in," said the voice from a small grey box on a wooden post as a part of the fence started sliding behind another part of the fence causing the triplets to slip past and make their way to the entrance. As the three finally found their way to the top they saw a man assumed to be a scientist as he wore a lab coat at the front door waiting for them, "Ah hello my name is professor Hawtin, do you have your envelopes please?"

"YES," said the triplets in unison, all three of them went into their bags and took out large white envelopes and handed them over to the professor.

"Ah very good, please follow me," said the professor who started leading the three teenagers inside as he started flicking through the pages inside the envelopes.

"Where on Earth are you taking us? We have been walking for ages and this hall is ridiculously long," asked Ben who had started dragging his feet as soon as he entered the lab.

"Haha, young ones these days, it is this room right here, please after you," said the professor smiling to the triplets while holding a door open for them to walk through. The triplets enter the room and straight away noticed the round metal table with two x-balls on top, however they didn't realise the professor behind them already on the computer searching through the files.

"Urm professor why is there only two x-balls?" asked Tony while the other two admired the dirty, cluttered and teched up room.

"Urm yeah well you see theres a problem with that, unfortunately one of you didn't pass the test," said the professor in a soothing tone, the triplets just turned and faced each other nervously.

"Urm w...w..whhho?" asked Lucy as she started to shake wildly.

"I'm sorry, it is Tony," replied the professor as all three of them started to gasp in shock.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no way, buuuuut........ but I did everything, I studied and did everything right, why is it me who doesn't get a pokemon? Why? I did everything right, I waited, I studied, I can't believe you, I can't have failed," stuttered Tony.

"Wait Tony we will wait till next term to get our................" said Lucy until Tony swung the lab door open and ran out of the building, Ben soon gave chase.

"Er, is everything ok? What do you want to do?" asked the professor.

"Urm can you just give us a few minutes?" asked Lucy.

"Yes sure," said the professor just as Ben returned without Tony.

"Sorry he is too quick, he got away," said Ben looking like he had just run a marathon.

"So what do you want to do? You don't have to have your pokemon right now, you can wait till all three of you pass," asked professor Hawtin.

"Come on Lucy we have been waiting long enough, Tony is just blowing off steam, we can find him later and when he sees us with our pokemon he will be happy for us," said Ben who started to get more life into him as he was replied with a nod for yes off Lucy.

"Very well then, right now we only have a torchic and a treecko left, who wants to go first?" stated the professor as he started working onto the computer once more.

"Oh me I'm having a treecko, theres no way I am having a torchic they look too girly," said Ben picking up the x-ball with the leaf symbol on.

"Well I wanted the torchic anyway so there, it may look girly but it is powerful," said Lucy picking up the last x-ball with the fire symbol on.

"Well here is your stuff, your spare balls and pokedex with your license on, please have a safe journey and capture many pokemon for me to study haha," laughed professor Hawtin as he handed over the items to the siblings.

"OK, THANK YOU," replied the duo as they accepted their gifts and exited the building.

"What should we do?" asked Lucy as she faced her brother.

"Urm well we should go back home that is where Tony will most likely be, but for now let's have a look at our new pokemon," said Ben as he threw his x-ball into the air releasing a green lizard, with a red belly, huge leaf like tail and bright yellow eyes.

"TREECKO" said the small green lizard as it jumped into the air.

"Let's go torchic," shouted Lucy as she threw her x-ball into the air letting out a small orange baby chicken with yellow like wings and three giant yellow feathers on top of it's head.

"Tor- torchic," said the small bird curiously.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, thank you for reading and if you could please read and review.**


End file.
